La première rencontre
by Tsunaade-sama
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux êtres, pleine de sentiments diffèrents. Et par dessus tout un regard inoubliable sur ce souvenir. POV Yuya et Kyo. ONE SHOT terminée.


Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà ma première fic publiée sur une petite précision avant de commencer, j'ai basé ce oneshot sur le manga (dans le premier tome évidemment), donc si vous relisez le chapitre dont il est question vous reconnaîtrez sûrement certaines choses. Bon après vous êtes pas obligé (ha flemmardise ennemi juré de l'adolescent...). Après pour ceux qui ont suivi l'anime, je ne connais pas les détails et je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais vous pouvez parfaitement lire la fic sans problème de compréhension. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous! (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bon vous devez connaître le refrain..)

La première rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Yuya

Ce souvenir est ancré dans mon esprit, et je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui tous les détails. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été hypnotisée par Kyô. Il dégageait une aura tellement unique que j'en fus submergée. Il possédait une sorte de charme qui m'envoûtait et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui alors même qu'il venait de tuer un homme de sang froid.

Pourtant la seconde d'après, j'ai été envahie d'une terreur indescriptible : cet homme, semblable à un démon, tranchait ses ennemis avec une telle facilité et désinvolture ! Il était rapide, efficace et laissait une traînée de sang sur son passage. Au-delà de tout, il semblait prendre plaisir à cette tuerie ; et c'était ça, qui me terrifiait le plus. J'étais pétrifiée, et sa présence me parut alors envahissante. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

C'est à ce moment là que je le vis pour la première fois : Mizuchi. Alors qu'il se préparait, l'atmosphère devint lourde. Etouffante. Le plus étonnant, c'était le calme. Un calme céleste, aucun murmure d'animal, aucun bruissement de feuille, la vie semblait s'être endormie sur cette place où s'amoncelaient les cadavres. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, il ne me restait que cette sensation désagréable qui m'oppressait. Il s'élança sur son adversaire, rayonnant de confiance, et en une fraction de seconde, le vent sacré se fit entendre.

Pourtant, j'ai cru que cela n'avait eu aucun effet. L'ennemi semblait intact. Mais alors que ce doute subsistait « sa proie » s'écartela en plusieurs morceaux, cela mettant fin à sa misérable vie. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de ce samurai aux mille victimes. C'était terminé. Et personne n'avait survécu.

Puis il s'approcha de moi. Lentement, tel un prédateur, et alors qu'il était plus proche de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter son regard de plus près. Je fus comme aspirée par ces deux yeux rouge sang. Un gouffre profond dans lequel je plongeais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. « _Tu es… Kyô aux yeux de démon_. » murmurai-je dans un souffle. A ce moment là, j'étais paralysée mais maintenant, quand je me remémore ces deux pupilles pourpres, je me dis qu'il avait un magnifique regard. J'y lisais un passé rempli de sanglantes batailles… un passé sombre dont je ne comprenais pas encore l'ampleur.

Pourtant quand il me demanda de le supplier de me laisser la vie sauve, tout sentiment de peur s'éteignit en moi et à la place, la révolte m'envahit. Je n'allais pas le laisser me tuer d'une manière si pitoyable ! J'étais chasseuse de prime, je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire ! Je ne m'agenouillerai pas ! Je ne supplierai pas ! J'avais encore quelque chose à accomplir : je devais trouver l'homme à la cicatrice. Et le tuer. Il fallait que je survive.

Alors qu'une intense envie de vivre grandissait de plus en plus en moi, je lui portai un coup au visage et lui criais le fond de ma pensée.

D'un mouvement, il pointa son katana sur mon cou et je sentis la pointe glacée de la lame sur ma gorge. Une seul geste et je mourrai. Malgré sa position de supériorité, il ne me tua pas et au lieu de ça, il cisailla mon kimono en deux. Dès lors je trouvais que c'était le plus odieux personnage que j'avais jamais rencontré. Son arrogance me répugnait. Il me trouvait marrante, cet imbécile ! J'eus envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces mais je me retins sachant que je ne faisais pas le poids.

Il annonça calmement qu'il me regarderait vivre, ou qu'il me tuerait. J'étais perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? A ses yeux, je suis insignifiante. Voulait-il se jouer de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de m'ôter la vie ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. D'après ce que j'avais constaté, c'était un tueur sanguinaire… mais il y avait autre chose. J'en étais certaine. Plus tard, j'apprendrais qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il pouvait le laisser paraître, mais à cet instant, cela ne m'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyoshiro sembla se manifester en Kyô. Il ne semblait pas capable de rester plus longtemps ici. Pourtant j'étais de plus en plus incrédule : tant de questions défilaient dans ma tête et je n'avais pas l'occasion de les poser. Cependant, j'avais un pressentiment. J'étais sur le point de toucher quelque chose de … spécial. Je n'aurais su le définir mais c'était comme un sentiment déjà présent en moi. Mais les minutes passaient et il était temps pour lui de s'en aller et de rendre la place à son hôte. Se moquant de moi, il rengaina son sabre avec majesté me laissant un dernier message : j'étais la deuxième femme qu'il avait épargné.

Chapitre 2 : Kyô

J'en m'en souviens comme d'un rêve lointain. Je venais de me réveiller. Comme pour toutes les rares fois où on me laisser émerger à la surface, l'irritation persistait en moi. A la seconde où mes paupières se levèrent, je dépeçai un homme. C'est donc la raison de mon réveil… me débarrasser de vulgaires bandits. Des parasites. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir pourquoi l'autre ne s'en occupait pas lui-même bien que j'en avais une vague idée. J'observai les alentours et identifiai plusieurs hommes.

L'un d'entre eux s'était emparé d'elle, c'était la première fois que je voyais Yuya de mes propres yeux. Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué le changement et devait penser que je voudrais la sauver. Je me rappelle n'avoir rien ressenti ; il n'avait qu'à la tuer, ça m'importait peu. Elle n'avait aucune valeur. Ca devait être elle qui provoquait tout ces soucis, il ne m'aurait pas laisser venir sinon. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter ? C'était une fille normale sans aucune particularité, et puis elle avait été incapable de se défendre contre ces petites frappes. Je ressentais un ennui profond, cette histoire ne présentait rien de passionnant. Mon sabre dégainé était maculé de sang. Tous, je les massacrai. L'envie de sang avait surgi en moi et je déversai ma rage sur eux.

Ils s'étaient précipités sur moi, inconscients du sort qui les attendait. C'était vraiment pathétique. L'odeur de mort planait dans l'atmosphère. J'avais utilisé Mizuchi pour le dernier. Celui-là semblait être légèrement plus fort que les autres. Face à moi, il n'était rien.

Elle, elle était prostrée contre le tronc d'un arbre, terrorisée. Elle me cria de ne pas l'approcher. Néanmoins je m'avançai vers elle avec l'intention de la tuer. Je crois que sa peur l'empêchait de se sauver. J'en profitai pour la dévisager de plus près. Mon visage était alors à quelques centimètres du sien. Je sentais son souffle irrégulier sur ma peau tandis qu'elle me scrutait avec désespoir. Mais soudain, je remarquai comme une lumière étincelante brillant au fond de ses yeux, un reflet d'or témoin de sa vitalité qui maintenant, m'était si familière. J'en fus troublé pendant un bref instant mais n'en laissait rien paraître. C'était peut-être ça qui la rendait spéciale.

Apparemment, elle connaissait mon identité. Pour elle, je ne lui inspirais que de la terreur, j'étais l'homme aux yeux de démon, l'homme aux mille victimes sa réaction était normale. Mû par un instinct de cruauté, je lui intimais de me supplier… ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et réussit même à me frapper au visage. D'une voix altérée mais passionnée, elle m'annonça qu'elle recherchait l'homme à la cicatrice dans le dos, que son but était de l'éliminer et de ce fait elle ne pouvait absolument pas mourir.

Face à sa réaction, j'en déduis que c'était une quête qu'elle poursuivait depuis de nombreuses années et que cela était d'une grande importance à ses yeux. Elle devait y avoir été mêlé personnellement pour réagir avec autant de conviction les larmes aux yeux.

Quand à moi, à l'évocation du nom, certains souvenirs affluèrent dans ma tête. Je n'entendais plus que sa respiration haletante. J'avais comme un poids au cœur et devant sa détermination un doute naquit en moi. Sans le savoir pourquoi, je devenais réticent à l'idée de la tuer. Je crois que quelque chose s'était déclenché en moi ; peut-être à cause de l'influence de Kyoshiro ; s'il y en avait bien une. Mais malgré cette étoile qui venait d'apparaître dans mon âme, tel une clarté aveuglante qui me rendait soudainement indulgent, une autre partie de moi refusait de céder aussi facilement, auquel cas cela aurait été une faiblesse.

Cette fille était comme n'importe quelle autre personne après tout. Je la tins sous la pointe de mon sabre. Elle était faible. Elle devait mourir. C'était une loi qui régissait le monde, une règle que j'avais toujours appliqué et c'était ce qui m'avait permit de survivre depuis toujours. J'allais en finir avec cette insupportable histoire qui me tourmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, quand brusquement je changeais d'avis et à la place je découpai son kimono.

Cela allais être probablement amusant de la voir évoluer. Mais honnêtement, au plus profond de mon être elle me rappelait sûrement une autre personne…

Cependant ces réflexions furent coupées de cours car l'autre idiot avait décidé de revenir. Quand à elle, je savais bien que la curiosité s'était éveillée dans son esprit mais je ne pouvais rien lui révéler. J'espérais peut-être l'observer en retrait, la voir tenter de découvrir toutes les facettes du mystère. Sa volonté de vivre serait-elle assez forte pour surmonter tout ce qui l'attendait ? En tout cas, c'était un choix qu'elle seule pouvait prendre. Suivre la route vers les Mibu, ou reprendre son chemin.

Finalement, je l'avais épargnée.

Alors comment vous trouvez? Si ça vous a plu postez une petite review (enfin là non plus vous êtes pas obligés), si vous avez détesté, postez une review (pas obligé non plus).


End file.
